militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
12th Manitoba Dragoons
12th Manitoba Dragoons was an armoured regiment of the Canadian Army. The 12th Manitoba Dragoons perpetuated the following units: *95th Battalion, Manitoba Grenadiers (North-West Rebellion, 1885) *6th Battalion, CEF *32nd Battalion, CEF History The 12th Manitoba Dragoons were formed in Brandon, Manitoba on 1 July 1903, when the 12th "Manitoba Dragoons" were authorized to be formed. On 31 January 1935, the Regiment was amalgamated with The Border Horse, retaining its designation as the 12th Manitoba Dragoons. It was redesignated: 12th (Reserve) Manitoba Dragoons on 7 November 1940; 18th Armoured Car Regiment (12th Dragoons), RCAC on 1 April 1946; 12th Manitoba Dragoons, (18th Armoured Car Regiment) on 4 February 1949; 12th Manitoba Dragoons (18th Armoured Regiment) on 1 October 1954; and '12th Manitoba Dragoons' on 19 May 1958. It was reduced to nil strength and transferred to the Supplementary Order of Battle on 31 December 1964 as part of reductions of the Army Reserve. The Regiment and the units it perpetuates were involved in several of Canada's wars. One of the units the Regimen perpetuates, the 95th battalion, Manitoba Grenadiers, servied in the North-West Rebellion of 1885. The Regiment's predecessors also contributed individual troops for the Canadian contingents that served in Siouth Africa during the Boer War, 1899-1902. During the Great War, the Regiment raised two battalions for the Canadian Expeditionary Force. The 6th Battalion, CEF, which was authorized on 10 August 1914, embarked for Britain on 29 September 1914. It formed the nucleus of the Remount Depot on 20 January 1915, and the remaining personnel were absorbed by the Canadian Cavalry Depot, CEF, on 6 March 1915 to provide reinforcements for Canadian Corps units in the field. The 32nd Battalion, CEF, was authorized on 3 November 1914 and embarked for Britain on 23 February 1915. It was redesignated the 32nd Reserve Battalion, CEF, on 18 April 1915 and on 4 January 1917 its personnel were absorbed by the 15th Reserve Battalion, CEF, to provide reinforcements for Canadian Corps units in the field. During the Second World War the Regiment mobilized the 18th (Manitoba) Reconnaissance Battalion, CAC, CASF, for active service on 10 May 1941. It was redesignated the 18th (Manitoba) Armoured Car Regiment, CAC, CASF, on 26 January 1942; the 18th Armoured Car Regiment (12th Manitoba Dragoons), CAC, CASF, on 16 December 1942; and 18th Armoured Car Regiment (12th Manitoba Dragoons), RCAC, CASF on 2 August 1945. It embarked for the Great Britain on 19 August 1942. On 8 and 9 July 1944 it landed in Normandy, France as a unit attached directly to II Canadian Corps, where it fought in North-West Europe until the end of the war.Canadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003 Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces. Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments. Lineage of the 12th Manitoba Dragoons: }} Cadet Corps 2528 Royal Canadian Army Cadet Corps is the only organization that perpetuates the name and insignia of the regiment. The cadet corps formed October 19, 1954 as the Virden Collegiate Cadet Corps affiliated to and using the insignia of the 12th Manitoba Dragoons. When the regiment disbanded the corps affiliation changed to that of the 71st Field Battery and shortly after the 26th Field Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery. Branch Number 8 of Royal Canadian Legion became sponsor of the corps May 26, 1975 and housed the unit on its premises. October 3, 1994 the corps resumed its original affiliation and was renamed the XII Manitoba Dragoons Cadet Corps. The corps continues to parade in the Virden Legion Hall and is composed of youth from many surrounding communities. Photo gallery File:T17e1 staghound seine.jpg|T17E1 Staghound armoured cars of the 18th Armoured Car Regiment (12th Manitoba Dragoons) crossing the Seine River. File:T17e1 staghound elbeuf.jpg|T-17E1 Staghound armoured car of the 12th Manitoba Dragoons crossing a Bailey bridge, Elbeuf, France, 28 August 1944. Soldiers are offloading railway ties to reinforce or smooth out the road surface. File:T17e1 staghound hochwald trio.jpg|T-17E1 Staghound armoured cars of "A" Squadron, 12th Manitoba Dragoons, in the Hochwald, Germany, 2 March 1945. The first car has tire chains on all four wheels. File:XII Manitoba Dragoons Shoulder Flash.JPG|Shoulder Flash File:Memorial Stained Glass window, 2770 LCol KL Jefferson, Royal Military College of Canada.jpg|Memorial Stained Glass window, 2770 LCol KL Jefferson is wearing a pre-1914 brass spiked helmet of the 12th Manitoba Dragoons, Royal Military College of Canada References External links * Regiments.org — 12 Manitoba Dragoons Category:Armoured regiments of Canada Category:Cavalry regiments of Canada Category:Dragoons Category:Military units and formations established in 1903